Overview
This game takes place in an alternate universe inhabited by Minifigures. Here you can explore, battle, collect, play, build, create, or just hang out with your friends! It is planned to be a single-player game with multiplayer capability incorporated after Beta. Free-building is not guaranteed to be in the game. If it is, it will be some time after the live launch of the game. Story Prologue Long ago, the Great Builders came to galaxy Acrea would soon be in. Led by the most powerful builders, Aralen, Sumara and Korrigahnn, they used their powers to bring life to the worlds they encountered. Each adopted an element of these planets. Aralen adopted earth and stone, honing his abilities in manipulating and moving it. Sumara adopted life and spirit, perfecting her talents in the kingdom of nature. Korrigahnn, dark as he was at heart, adopted shadow and energy, inventing fire. After many experiments, these three Great Builders gathered their fellows and pooled their energies, shifting and forming -- and created their first world: the paradise planet of Acrea, brought forth from the minds of Aralen and Sumara and conceived by the combined powers of all of their race. Unbeknownst to the rest, however, Aralen and Sumara poured nearly all their power into the heart of Acrea. They did not tell anyone about this store of energy, and took special precautions to prevent Korrigahnn from learning of this massive reserve of power, sensing the darkness within him. However, Korrigahnn could feel the energy in the core and managed to pinpoint its source. He suspected that Aralen and Sumara had sensed his true intentions. Korrigahnn was not, however, deterred from his goal of conquering the universe. As the Builders' minds were joined to create Acrea, Korrigahnn seized the opportunity in front of him. Taking hold of the consciousness of his lesser fellows, Korrigahnn drew their energy to himself, stealing the sum of their lifeforces to increase his own. He then turned and created something that not even the combined might of Aralen, Sumara and himself could do alone: another dimension, a place in which he could seal his fellows for eternity. As he cast the Great Builders into that void, Sumara and Aralen, in a desperate attempt to stop him, expended the remainder of their energy to attack Korrigahn before they too were drawn into the dimension known as the Dreaming. Korrigahnn was unable to defend himself in time and was hit by the blast. Shocked at its force, Korrigahnn lost the energy stolen from the other Builders, along with much of his own power. The energy stuck to the nearest object: Acrea. It turned the planet into the paradise the Builders had intended it to be, forming itself from the blueprints originally laid down. Korrigahnn's plan had succeeded, but at a price. He could no longer be the ruler of the universe as he had intended and he lacked the patience required to wait thousands of years for his energy to recharge. Instead, Korrigahnn determined that the fastest way to regain his lost power would be to take the energy stored in the core of Acrea. With it, he could finally become omnipotent... Centuries later, the minifigures of Acrea have grown into a sophisticated civilization composed of several nations. Recent innovations have allowed minifigures to travel between continents individually, and an explorers guild has formed to finance these expeditions. You are a member of that guild. Sinister happenings are occurring seemingly for no reason at all. Your goal is to discover the source of these happenings. You must venture to uncharted continents, from barren tundras and stormy deserts to lush rainforests and burning mountains in order to find the source of these happenings. *The ruins are of minifigure civilizations that were built/ventured too close to areas of Acrea designed to be communications posts set up by the Great Builders Aralen and Sumara just before their defeat. Korrigahnn dares not attack these "links" directly, as they may contain some trap for him, but he has attempted to hide them and will destroy anyone who comes near them. Discover the links and you will be able to contact the Builders trapped in the Dreaming. Over time, they will tell you many a thing...including what Korrigahnn is after. They can even feed you some of their own power in dire situations. But beware: the strongest of Korrigahnn's minions patrol these links to the dimension of the Dreaming. Premise The game follows the exploits of the player, part of an explorers league on Acrea. The minifigures, based in the hub, have innovated and developed a large range of futuristic technologies. This has enabled them to turn the hub, the player's home, into a futuristic metropolis, and begin exploring and setting up establishments on some of the other worlds. In spite of this progress, however, there is still much of Acrea left for the minifigures to explore. The explorers league, including the player, has been making groundbreaking expeditions to some of Acrea's farthest reaches, coming into contact with civilizations, environments, and creatures never before seen by the other minifigures. The player, after receiving his or her training at the aptly-named Training Academy, will begin to journey out to these worlds, travelling between the islands using the minifigures' specialized gliders/jetpacks. As the player explores Acrea, however, he or she becomes involved in a larger plot. Korrighan is attempting to access the energy at Acrea's core, assisted by his self-made minions, creatures of shadow and fire, and his crazed but innovative minifigure second-in-command, named The Second. The player must find the key to stopping Korrighan's evil plot, eventually confronting the Great Builder himself.... Worlds For more information, see: Worlds Below is the current list of approved worlds. * Hub World ;Tier 1 * "Castle" World * Cave World (mining) ;Tier 2 * Plains World with dino-like creatures * Jungle World * Desert World * Black Forest World ;Tier 3 * Ice World * Lava World * Obsidian/Machinery World ;Tier 4 * Final World -> The Core The Tier 1 worlds have been explored, at least in part, by corporations who can afford large transport jets for equipment, materials, and personnel. The second tier of worlds has been explored by people and has some temporary settlement, but is largely unexplored. The third tier of worlds has only been visited by a few explorers. They're all highly dangerous. There are a few NPCs from who traveled all the way from the hub, but the majority of people there are not normal NPCs The fourth tier is the final world, which has the only realistically feasible path to the core, and the core itself, which is more of a dungeon than an island.